Thomas Ladies
Thomas Andrew Ladies is the creator and leader of Ladies Inc. While being young and somewhat reckless in his feats, he is always known for having a solution to "nearly" every problem. But he never goes as far as to say that he's "the smartest asshole in the world". His most notable partner is Dr. Ron Clearwater, who Tom simply calls Dr. Clearwater as Ron likes being called by name listed previously at all times. Tom and Ron work best together as they seem to "cancel each other out", Ron much more self preserving than Tom is and never jumps head first into things without knowing what he's doing, while Tom is known for his ability to think on the fly. As said by others in the office, Tom isn't brave by any means, but just does what he has to do, even if sometimes by "complete accident". Jon is a Blood being, there being only nine others. Appearance. Tom's appearance is usually capatlized by his height and his pension for scarves that span from 10 to 12 feet long, spawned by his love for Doctor Who, also a reason he built upon his company with the idea that everyone should have a Doctor name. He's often described as tall and lean, often wearing a lab coat, a black shirt, black pants, and his long scarf which was worn by Tom Baker. People in his office like to jest about his somewhat pointy nose and unkepmt hair, saying that he could pass off for a Jew, which was later something that did happen when he was captured by Adolf Hitler's men when on an adventure in his Time Machine. On him he wear a pair of glasses which he describes "Nerdily hot". His apperance was once marked up by a woman as being "Lame, but hot." Personality Thomas is usually optimistic but has moments where he goes into a depression that nothing can get him out of, but this will usually only happen when he messes something up to an extreme level. Tom is, as stated before, not brave at all, but he's not entirely a coward, once saying that he'd only risk himself if it meant saving another. Tom has a strong sense of loyalty and usually sticks with his friends and teammates whenever possible, but this can be a bad thing when he's forced to choose between them, which leads him to become neutral in arguments and not try to ask help from any of his friends when in an argument with a co-worker. While Thomas tries not to become arrogant when talking to people he likes, he will be cocky when taunting an enemy in battle, once telling Mart that it couldn't even dream of beating him "with ten armies". But with this, he can also be very self defeating, often pointing out flaws in his work or in his looks, if only in an ironic way to make someone laugh. He usually keeps an upbeat and cheerful demeanor, but can fall into a seething rage over subjects that upset him, an example being a time where he almost overloaded his powers while trying to kill Katin for trying to steal blood from him, Ron, and Jared Herps. Though mild things like being insulted blatantly by his friends is met with humor, as Tom doesn't like needless confrontation. Skills and Abillities Thomas is adept in combat using the longsword, which is something he prides himself in, but this is by no means his only weapon. Tom uses two handguns with peculiar markings on each one, the gunin his right hand a dark purple color and the gun in his left hand jet black. Tom's skills in hand to hand combat is severely lacking, as he's used to at least having a sword when in battle. He makes up for this with flexability, giving him the title of "Slippity Slippery Son of a Bitch". Thomas is half BunsMaster and half SwagMaster, giving him the abilities of the rival races to their apparent fullest, thus the color of his guns(Purple representing BunsMasters and jet black SwagMasters), but his rather strange bloodline allows him the power to control the minds of both men and women, regardless of sexuality. He rarely uses his mind powers, as he doesn't like the thought of stealing free will from an innocent. If brought to the brink of death, his hidden powers as a BunsMaster and SwagMaster hybrid make themselves apparent, as both allow their respective races access to amazing power when dying. Jon's mixed bloodline allows him to tap into both types of power, wings sprouting from his back that are the same color as his guns and on the side of the respective hand. In this form, he loses most self control in battle and acts purely on instinct, his speed almost unmatched along with his already advantagous ability to fly, which is rare in either side of his bloodline. It should also be known that his opposing bloodline would kill him if it weren't for his being a Blood Being, which passively keeps his blood cells from attacking each other. Trivia *Thomas has a degree in all intergalactic sciences. *Tom minored in hugs at Flap Dragon Academy. *Tom hates vegetables and refuses to eat them, even if it would be the polite thing to do. *He currently stands close to 6'3. *He is in possesion of a DeLorian that actually travels through time and has an interdimensional backseat the size of a living room. *Tom has a sweet tooth and likes to eat candy or ice cream over most types of food. *Thomas and Ron Clearwater are self proclaimed best friends. *Tom has minor motion sickness, but only enough to get him queasy as he's tested in the past, never having actually gotten himself to vomit or pass out. *He is the tallest person in the office. *Tom makes dead Dad jokes about his own deceased Father. *He's punched Adolf Hitler in the face, just because he had the chance to do so. *Thomas is best friends with Ron Clearwater, his right hand man. *Tom has gone through many PA's, as the job calls for plenty of action, but he settled on a very attractive and busty one. Category:More About Doctor Ladies